Sentiments
by Mealys
Summary: Une chaude journée d'été. Des yeux verts. Un sourire.
1. Chapter 1

C'était une chaude journée d'été. Les New-Yorkais en profitaient pour se balader ou faire les boutiques. Les rues étaient noires de monde. J'étais allongé sur mon sofa, les pieds sur le dossier, dans mon appartement, dans le centre de Mahnattan. Il avait une vue sur Central Park à travers une immense baie vitrée dans le salon. Je faisais rebondir une balle sur le plafond (autrement dit, me faisait chier), lorsqu'une lumière blanche se propagea dans mon dos et que j'entendis une voix bien connue.

"-Nico ?"

Je roulais sur le sofa en me débattant avec cette saleté d'élastique à cheveux pour défaire ma queue de cheval et me retrouvai face à Percy. Ses yeux verts pétillaient et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés (un peu comme d'habitude).

"Percy." (Essayer de paraître cool après s'être battu avec un élastique à cheveux ça craint un peu).

"Salut, dit-il en souriant, tu fais quelque chose cet aprèm' ?"

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux noirs. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ?

"Non."

Ses yeux devinrent encore plus étincelants et je commençai à réellement me demander si j'avais bien fait.

"D'accord, dans trente minutes (il était 14h19, je précise) devant l'Empire State Building.

-Att-"

Il coupa la communication. "Imbécile", pensai-je.

* * *

Je pris une douche et me dirigeai vers mon dressing. Le problème avec cet appartement, c'était qu'il était vraiment trop grand, et vu que j'y étais seul, il ressemblait à un appart fantôme (Ha ha). Mais évidemment, les dieux ne font jamais dans la dentelle.

Tout cela pour dire que tous mes tee-shirts noirs étaient sales (Je ne sais même pas comment faire marcher cette saleté de machine à laver), et qu'il me restait le choix entre le magnifique tee-shirt à chevaux offert par Hazel (Je l'adore. Sérieux.) et un tee-shirt blanc. Tout ça accompagné d'un jean troué aux genous et de Converses noirs.

* * *

Il était 14h47 et je me fendais un chemin parmi la foule pour arriver devant le building (Ces mortels, exités pour un rien. Je me demande quelle tête il feraient si un chien des Enfers surgissait devant eux). Je reussis à m'extirper de la foule et distinguai Jason, Léo et Frank. Aucun signe de Percy. Léo me fit de grands signes avec ses bras, Frank était bien trop effrayé par moi pour m'adresser un regard (évidemment) et Jason me salua d'un signe de tête. Soudain, une main m'agrippa le bras. Je me retournais prêt à jeter un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue à l'insignifiant mortel ayant osé me toucher, avant de croiser ces yeux verts si particuliers. Je dégageai le bras et baissai la tête. Mes oreilles me brûlaient.

"Salut, me souffla Percy.

-Euh, ouais...Salut.

-Ça va ?"

Il posa la main sur mon épaule. Je tressaillis.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche."

Punaise. Encore ce comportement stupide.

Il s'écarta et se dirigea vers les autres.

"Vous êtes prêts ? Allons-y."

Percy, Franck et Léo parlaient de je ne sais quoi et je voulus m'avancer, mais Jason me retint par le poignet.

"Tu lui as dit ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème."

Depuis que Cupidon m'avait forcé à avouer ça devant lui, il n'arrêtait pas de me faire des discours sur l'acceptation et ce genre de trucs. Sauf que ce n'était pas ce qui allait m'aider.

"Je veux juste t'aider, dit-il.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de l'aide."

Il soupira.

"T'es dans le genre têtu, hein ?"

Je détournais la tête et portai la main à ma hanche gauche mais ne rencontrai que le tissu de mon jean. J'avais laissé mon épée de fer stygien chez moi. J'avais l'habitude d'en triturer la poignée. C'était un tic que j'avais acquis en étant enfermé dans l'amphore de bronze avec mes grains de grenade.

Jason passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, autour de nous, des soupirs retentirent.

Je fixai le dos de Percy, ses biceps à la musculature présente mais discrète, ses courts cheveux bruns.

"Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche."

Mes joues rougirent furieusement et je tentai de le cacher avec le rebord de ma main. Tentative ratée, puisque ce fut le moment que choisit Léo pour se retourner (comme par hasard).

"Et vous, vous en pensez qu-... Par Héphaistos, ne me dites pas que le grand Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hades, est rouge comme une tomate !, s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est la chaleur, débitais-je.

-Jason, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?, demanda Percy.

-Rien, j't'assure.

\- Nico, ça va ?"

Une ombre inquiète passa sur son visage, son nez droit, ses lèvres roses... Mes joues me brulèrent encore plus, et j'osais espérer qu'elles n'étaient pas entrain de prendre de la couleur.

"Fait chier. J'me casse.

-Attends, Nico, tu-"

J'étais déjà trop loin pour entendre la suite. La foule était dense, mêlant différentes ethnies...Attendez, où est-ce que j'étais, déjà ? Merde. Merde. Merde. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. En gros je m'étais perdu. Manquait plus que ça. Je regardai le ciel. Le soleil était encore haut. Pas de vol d'ombre avant plusieurs heures, donc.

J'étais entre un groupe de touristes et une ruelle sombre. Ruelle sans hésiter.

* * *

Plusieurs heures que j'étais dans cette saleté de cul-de-sac. Le soleil commençait à décliner, mais pas assez pour que je puisse partir. J'avais froid et j'avais faim (Oui, ça m'arrive) en plus d'être sans défense. Pas d'épée et impossible d'invoquer des morts, le cimetière le plus proche étant à des kilomètres. Ça m'aurait aidé de pouvoir voler. Ou créer des tunnels souterrains. Ou bricoler une machine volante. (Pas que je les envie, remarque). Ptain. Ptain. Ptain. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?" J'avoue, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses. Et pas forcément bonnes. Mais vraiment ? Je passai la main dans mes cheveux noirs et soupirai. Un caillou tomba à mes pieds. Soudain, des rires tonitruants retentirent au dessus de moi. Je levai la tête. Des harpies aux hideuses plumes vertes se tenaient au sommet du mur auquel j'étais adossé. Un tic faisait clignoter (ceci est à prendre au mot) l'oeil gauche de la première tandis que la deuxième se démangeait furieusement les ailes et que la dernière fouillait dans le mélange de poils, objets en tous genres et plumes que formait sa tignasse.

"Oooh, en voilà un de joli garçon, dit la première.

\- Quelle odeur délicieuse, sourit la deuxième.

\- Je m'en lèche déjà les babines", grimaça la troisième.

Punaise. Moi, Nico di Angelo, fils d'un des Trois Grands, ayant survécu au labyrinthe de Dédale, été enfermé sans nourriture pendant plusieurs jours et réussi à revenir du Tartare, vais mourir tué par de vulgaires harpies. Genre, ça craint.

Je reculais sur le mur opposé et brandis mes poings. Autant mourir en me battant. Elles reculèrent et chargèrent. Je plissai les yeux, retins ma respiration. Des bruits de pas et des hurlements horribles retentirent à mes oreilles. Je soulevai lentement mes paupières. Un tas de poussière gisait parterre et Percy se tenait devant moi, son épée à la main. Il haletait.

"Ça...Est-ce que ça va...?, souffla-t-il.

\- Euh...Ouais."

On resta comme cela plusieurs minutes, lui respirant bruyamment et moi le fixant...Attendez, quoi ? Je détournais vivement la tête. Il dut le remarquer car je sentis son regard sur moi.

"Quoi ?, finis-je par dire, cependant sans le regarder.

\- C'est juste que je m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais autant grandi."

Je le regardai dans les yeux. J'avais multiplié par deux la fréquence de mon entraînement, faute d'occupations (Non, je ne suis pas désœuvré). Mais maintenant qu'il le disait, je n'avais plus à me tordre autant le cou pour voir ses pupilles vertes. Et je me sentais un peu plus lourd. De son côté, il avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et sa poitrine se soulevait d'un rythme plus que soutenu. Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux verts, qui brillaient d'un vert si étincelant qu'ils semblaient creusés dans de l'émeraude, me regardaient, moi. Une brise fraîche passa.

"Je t'aime."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir ! Un nouveau chapitre mais d'un autre point de vue ! Merci pour les rewiews, les follows et les favs, c'est super sympa !

Disclaimer: PJO ET HDO appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

* * *

Je me réveillai. Un affreux mal de crâne à la tête, souvenir de ma dernière dispute avec Annabeth. Les choses allaient plutôt mal en ce moment. Elle continuait de tout me reprocher, et j'avais craqué. On s'était disputés. Encore. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. J'avais même pensé à rompre, mais j'avais renoncé en me disant que ça allait s'arranger. Ça ne s'était pas arrangé.

Ma tête me fit plus mal, je commençais à voir flou. Je devais arrêter d'y penser, je ne faisais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Déjà si profonde.

Je me levai. Entrai dans la salle de bain. Je passai devant le miroir. Simulai un sourire. Raté, bien sûr, vu les poches que j'avais sous les yeux, et mon teint, presque aussi pâle que celui d'un mort.

C'était comme si je mourrai petit à petit.

* * *

J'enfilai un tee-shirt turquoise sur mon blue jean en entrant dans la cuisine. Le grésillement des œufs sur la poêle résonnait dans la pièce. Maman était encore partie en laissant le gaz allumé. Je l'éteignis. La lumière entrait à flot par les fenêtres. Une belle journée à prévoir. Je pourrais en profiter pour me changer les idées. Je petit-déjeunai rapidement. Je filai dans la salle de bain, créai un arc-en-ciel. Je tâtai les poches de mes jeans, et sortis quatre drachmes, une pour chaque garçon : Jason, Léo, Frank et Nico. Je commençai par Léo. Il était couvert de crasse et eut à peine le temps de me répondre entre deux explosions. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ensuite, Frank. Sa voix était traînante et ses yeux mi-clos. Il me répondit la tête sous l'oreiller. Jason transpirait comme s'il sortait de l'entraînement. Il prit son temps pour répondre, comme d'habitude. Mais de tous les appels, celui avec Nico fut le plus bizarre. Il était la tête à l'envers, sur son sofa, et commença à rouler dessus en bougeant de tous les côtés et se retrouva devant moi. Il portait un léger débardeur noir, qui sculptait son torse et mettait en avant la musculature de ses bras. Il avait un élastique à cheveux dans les mains. C'était ce qu'il était entrain de retirer, alors. Dommage, j'aurais préféré le voir les cheveux attachés. Ça devrait plutôt bien lui aller. Je me rendis compte que je le regardais depuis bien trop longtemps mais ne laissai rien paraître. Cependant, ces pensées me troublèrent. Je lui demandai si il avait quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. Il prit cette mine renfrognée qu'il avait quand il réfléchissait. Sa bouche se tordait en une petite moue et ses yeux noir onyx se perdaient dans le vide. Je souris malgré moi. Cet air lui allait bien. Il avait l'air moins renfermé, plus _mignon__. _Je débitai rapidement le lieu de rendez-vous sans même entendre sa réponse et coupai précipitamment la conversation. Je voyais mon reflet dans le miroir. Rouge Pivoine.

* * *

Les rues étaient pleines et il était dur de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Plusieurs groupes de touristes prenaient des photos de tout ce qu'ils voyaient, des petites boutiques de souvenirs au immenses buildings. Je remarquai une silhouette menue, à la chevelure brune, tentant de se dépêtrer de la foule. Je me dépêchai (autant que je pus) de la rattraper et agrippai son bras. Nico se retourna, me jetant un regard effrayant. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se dégagea. Il se mit à fixer ses chaussures, ses oreilles avaient une teint rosée. Je me rapprochai et lui soufflai:

"Salut.

-Euh, ouais...Salut."

Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Spontanément, je posai la main sur son épaule. Il m'inquiétait. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et portait du blanc. Pas très habituel chez lui.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche."

J'eus un pincement au cœur sans en comprendre la raison. Peut-être était-ce parce que je n'étais pas habitué à ce qu'on refuse mon aide. J'avais tout essayé avec lui. Il se renfermait à chaque fois un peu plus. J'avais une sensation étrange dans la poitrine. Ça faisait mal.

Je m'écartai de lui, et avançai vers les autres.

"Vous êtes prêts ? Allons-y."

Mon ton était un peu froid, mais les autres ne semblèrent pas s'en rendre compte. Sur le chemin, je n'écoutais la discussion de Léo et de Frank que d'une oreille, trop préoccupé par mes pensées de ce matin. J'étais confus. Mais en même temps, c'était comme si c'étaient des paroles anodines. Non. Je les avaient ressenties dans tout mon corps, jusque dans mon cœur. Comme un doux frisson.

"Et vous, vous en pensez qu-... Par Héphaistos, ne me dites pas que le grand Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hades, est rouge comme une tomate !"

Attendez, quoi ? Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à un Nico rouge pivoine. Ses mèches recouvraient ses yeux d'obsidienne mais la couleur écarlate de ses oreilles était encore visible. Il tentait vainement de cacher ses joues avec le dos de sa main.

"C'est la chaleur", débita-t-il.

Je me tournai vers Jason, ancrant mes pupilles dans les siennes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Jason ?, dis-je, d'un ton très légèrement anxieux, qui me surprit tout de même.

-Rien, j't'assure", répondit-il.

Je me tournai vers Nico.

"Nico, ça va ?"

Il se tendit, et je crus voir la rougeur de ses oreilles s'accentuer.

"Fais chier. J'me casse."

Il se retourna et commença à partir. Je voulus attraper son poignet, mais me retins.

"Attends, Nico, tu-"

Il était déjà trop loin.

"...Merde."

Je me tournai vers les autres. Frank et Léo avaient la bouche pendante et Jason semblait inquiet.

"Prenez la deuxième rue à gauche, jusqu'à un vieux cinéma demandez la salle numéro 87, j'arrive."

Et je me mis à courir. Je ne voyais pas très bien où j'allais, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste le retrouver. Je le recherchai pendant des heures, mon cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Et si...?

Cette zone était l'une des plus dangereuse de Manhattan. Les monstres y pullulaient. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, des harpies, des empousai et même des gorgones.

Je tournai à droite. Si Nico... Si il mourrait, je l'aurai sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Comme Bianca. J'arrivai à un rond point. Continuai tout droit. Il pouvait se défendre seul. Mais sans aucune arme... J'accélérai. Mes pieds me faisaient mal. Je pris à gauche, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je ne contrôlais plus mes mouvements. Mes pieds martelèrent le sol avec fureur tandis que je fendis les trois harpies avec Turbulence. Elles se réduisirent en tas de poussière en hurlements de fureur. Je repris mon souffle. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer dès que j'étais entré dans le minuscule cul-de-sac. Nico ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Ça...Est-ce ça va...?, soufflai-je entre deux bouffées d'air.

\- Euh...Ouais."

Je sentis son regard sombre sur moi avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Je me mis à le fixer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Il craqua.

"Quoi ?

\- C'est juste que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais autant grandi."

Le petit Nico, celui qui me poursuivait partout, avec des yeux brillants et me prenait pour son héros était parti depuis longtemps maintenant. Il avait été remplacé par cette personne brisée et reconstituée plusieurs fois, sans jamais pouvoir être complète. Il y a des blessures qui ne se referment pas. Il releva les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me noyer dans ce regard sombre, comme une mer d'encre. Cette fois ci, je ne résistais pas. Une brise passa.

"Je t'aime."

Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Il... Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Mais pas de l'amour fraternel. Le type d'amour qui nous donne des papillons dans le ventre, nous rend triste et heureux à la fois. Le type d'amour qui fait que l'on braverait la mort pour le protéger. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Je le regardai. Il était là, devant moi. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient avec appréhension.

Je me l'embrassai.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et fraîche. Il resta dubitatif quelques secondes puis répondit à mon baiser. Puis, peu à peu, le contact s'estompa. J'ouvris les yeux. Quelques volutes de fumée noire volaient devant moi. Il faisait nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Désolée du retard, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire et je dois dire qu'écrire ne m'intéressait plus j'ai lu The Blood of Olympus, que j'ai bien aimé même si j'ai trouvé des personnages quelques peu OOC. Mais me revoilà, et avec la suite de l'histoire ! Je vous préviens, c'est un peu tendu, mais tout va s'arranger. Enjoy !

Disclaimer: PJO et HDO appartiennent à Rick Riordan.

* * *

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que je ne l'avais plus vu. Depuis qu'il s'était volatilisé après…que je l'aie embrassé. Je me repassais les images en boucle, encore et encore. Je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes, le mur sous ma main, Turbulence dans l'autre. La sueur sur mon front, ses cheveux me caressant les joues.

Et les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer avec Annabeth. Nous nous disputions pour un rien, elle partait en claquant la porte, je mettais la tête entre mes mains, l'appelais le lendemain, elle revenait et tout recommençait. Ma tête me faisait mal. Je me levais, entrai dans la cuisine. Maman était partie. J'attrapai une pomme et mordis dedans avant d'enfiler un jean noir et un sweat à capuche que je rabattis sur ma tête.

Dehors, l'été battait son plein. La ville entière s'amusait. Les gens avaient des sourires éclatants et les yeux plissés. La foule était dense et j'avais du mal à avancer. Je me sentais déplacé, en marchant la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches. J'avançais sans but précis, dans les rues de Manhattan. J'avais chaud, la foule s'épaississait tandis que le soleil montait plus haut dans le ciel, et j'enlevai mon sweat. Ma tête tournait. J'entrai dans une petite boutique, afin de reprendre ma respiration. Je déambulai dans les allées vides, lorsque je le vis. Ses cheveux noirs, sa silhouette fine mais musclée, ses vêtements sombres. Mon coeur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine, battant plus rapidement que jamais, je restai là, paralysé.

"Nico…", soufflai-je.

Il se tourna, lentement. Et quand son regard croisa le mien, je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Il était vide, complètement vide, dépourvu de tristesse ou de surprise, de colère ou de joie, comme s'il me traversait. Alors il s'en alla, me laissant dans l'allée, figé. Je l'avais brisé.

* * *

"C'est ta faute, tout est de ta faute !, elle hurle, les larmes aux yeux.

_Tu_ es sortie alors que je ne voulais pas ! _Tu_ as toujours « un peu trop bu » ! _Tu_ annules tous nos rendez-vous ! _Tu_ n'es jamais disponible ! Tu… n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi."

Elle se prend la tête dans les mains, tourne en rond, et quand elle les enlève enfin, ses yeux sont rouges.

"Je suis désolée, d'accord. Je…Je serai là la prochaine fois, je te le promets. Mais je t'aime, tu le sais, non ? Je t'aime."

C'est ce quelle dit à chaque fois. Elle n'est jamais là.

J'essaie de lui répondre, je veux lui dire que je l'aime aussi, que ça va, que tout va aller. Mais je ne peux pas. les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. Elle s'approche, je la repousse.

"Non… Je ne peux plus. Plus maintenant."

Elle recule de quelques pas, et a ce regard dans les yeux. Anéanti. Elle se tourne et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, à grandes enjambées. Je l'appelle, mais la seule réponse qui me parvient est la porte qui se claque. Elle aussi, je l'ai brisée.

* * *

J'avais rompu avec Annabeth depuis une semaine. Je n'avais pas quitté mon lit, seulement pour aller au toilettes ou aller chercher une pomme dans la cuisine. Maman entrait parfois, me regardant lentement, avant de ressortir. Elle me connaissait, savait que j'avais besoin de temps.

Alors que j'étais allongé dans le noir, la sonnette retentit, Je me levai, les muscles engourdis d'être resté allongé si longtemps. Devant moi se tenait Piper, les yeux brillants et reflétant le soleil entrant par les fenêtres.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

* * *

Nous étions assis dans le salon, l'un en face de l'autre. Elle avait les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. Le silence régnait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

"Tu as rompu avec Annabeth."

J'acquiesçai.

"Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler."

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment senti à l'aise avec Piper. Bien sûr, elle sortait avec Jason et avait combattu avec nous contre Gaia. Et après ? Ce devait être la deuxième vraie conversation que j'avais avec elle.

"Je pense que vous devriez parler, dit-elle, décroisant les bras.

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler.

\- Tu l'as brisée. Elle refuse de manger et de parler, même à moi. Tu lui dois au moins ça."

Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Comment pouvait elle savoir ce que je ressentais ? Elle croyait peut-être que maintenant que nous avions rompu, j'étais heureux et prenait plaisir à la vie. Je souris.

"Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne m'a pas brisé, moi ? Tu crois que toutes les soirées où elle m'a abandonné sans raison, toutes les fois où elle disparaissait quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle, toutes les fois où elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait avant de se volatiliser pendant des jours ne me brisaient pas peu à peu, que je n'étais pas rongé de l'intérieur ? Elle m'a brisé autant que je l'ai brisée. Et je le regrette. Sincèrement."

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et elle se leva et sortit. Je soupirai, m'affalant dans le sofa.

* * *

Je sortis, un parapluie à la main. C'était un des rares jours de pluie de l'été. Les rues étaient pleines, mais moins que d'habitude. Je me sentais bien, l'eau de pluie m'entourant, formant comme un manteau autour de moi. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais plus entendu parler d'Annabeth ou Piper ou de qui que ce soit. Je me sentais libre, avec un poids de moins sur les épaules.

J'entrai dans Central Park, qui avait l'air désert sans les familles pique-niquant sur l'herbe ou les enfants courant un peu partout. Je me dirigeai vers le Réservoir. Cette grande étendue d'eau, quoi qu'encadrée par des milliers de buildings en tous genres, me rassurait. Je me sentais bien, juste en la regardant, ou en faisant le tour.

En marchant vers le lac, j'empruntai des petites allées, à l'écart des grands chemins pris par les touristes. Elles étaient quasiment vides, à l'exception d'un jogger chaque quatre à cinq minutes. Quand je m'arrêtai enfin, je m'approchais de la bordure du lac. Je sortais de l'ombre des arbres, mon réconfort tant désiré à portée de main, marchant de plus en plus rapidement.

Je débouchai sur le lac, le souffle coupé.

Il se tenait là, les mains enfoncées dans son blouson et les cheveux mouillés par la pluie.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Je sais, ça fait plus d'un an. Ne me détestez pas x))) À vrai dire, je n'avais plus vraiment l'envie d'écrire et j'avais ce chapitre depuis plusieurs mois dans mon ordinateur avant de me décider de finir aujourd'hui... J'ai relu toute la (courte) histoire et c'est vraiment bizarre, ce n'est plus du tout le même style ! Il s'agit en tout cas du dernier chapitre, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tout le monde :))

* * *

Je me réveillai, la tête sur le point d'exploser. J'ouvris les yeux pour aussitôt les refermer, la lumière me brûlant les rétines. Je tournai alors, faisant dos à la baie vitrée, et me levai lentement. J'avais un énorme mal de tête, constant ces dernières semaines mais qui s'était aggravé ces derniers temps. Je remuai l'appartement en quête d'un cachet d'aspirine mais n'en trouvant aucun, je décidai de descendre en acheter. La première fois que je sortais depuis Percy m'avait embrassé. Et que j'avais disparu.

Je ne me souvenais même pas pourquoi je l'avais fait. J'avais peut-être eu peur. Des conséquences ? De goûter au fruit défendu en sachant que se serait la première et unique fois ? De ressentir de l'espoir, de penser qu'il y avait peut-être une infime chance que cela débouche sur quelque chose ? Et j'avais eu raison. Je me détestais chaque jour un peu plus pour ça. Je me raccrochais à ce minuscule espoir qu'il y avait éventuellement une possibilité que quelque chose se passe entre nous. Alors je résistais. Je voulais oublier ses lèvres sèches et brûlantes sur les miennes, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, son parfum d'océan mêlé à l'odeur de sa sueur d'avoir tant couru. Je me forçais à supprimer chaque souvenir de ce moment, sans succès. J'étais toujours complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Percy Jackson.

* * *

La chaleur habituelle de l'été New-Yorkais m'enveloppa et je me dépêchai d'arriver à la minuscule pharmacie à deux rues de chez moi. J'y arrivai tant bien que mal, traversant la foule dense de Manhattan. La boutique était vide et je gagnai le rayon où se trouvaient les cachets d'aspirine rapidement. J'avais l'impression que des marteaux me fracassaient le cerveau. J'empoignai plusieurs paquets et me dirigeai vers la caisse lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas et tournai la tête.

Non. Non, non, non. Tout mais pas ça. Percy se tenait là. Une capuche sur la tête et les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. Il avait les yeux cernés et la peau pâle. Je voulus m'avancer vers, lui, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors je m'efforçai de l'ignorer du mieux que je pus, et le dépassai. Il ne chercha pas à me retenir. En sortant du magasin, je me mis à courir, sans m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans l'ascenseur de mon immeuble. Il était toujours vif dans ma mémoire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas arrêter de l'aimer ? De lui courir après, de revenir après chaque blessure, chaque fois un peu plus brisé, mais sans arrêter de m'accrocher ? Je me détestais tellement, et surtout cette faiblesse qui me faisait sombrer un peu plus chaque jour.

* * *

Une semaine que je n'étais pas sorti, et cela commençait à se sentir. Je rejouais en boucle chaque seconde de nos deux dernières rencontres, m'interrogeant de plus en plus à ce que Percy voulait, pourquoi continuait-il de me suivre partout où j'allais ? Aphrodite devait être ravie d'avoir un cas aussi désespéré et « intéressant ». Elle devait se délecter de mes tourments. Je me levai du canapé et pris une douche. En sortant, je me sentais mieux, si ce n'était propre, et décidai de sortir. Il pleuvait et il y avait moins de gens que d'habitude. Je choisis d'y aller en vol d'ombre, ne voulant pas trop marcher, et arrivai dans une petite allée sombre du parc, non loin du Réservoir. La grande étendue d'eau contrastait avec l'environnement citadin de la ville. Il y avait peu de monde, et la pluie continuait de s'abattre sur le parc. Je restai debout, les mains dans les poches de mon blouson, un peu grelottant. Je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps dehors. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et je fixais le lac longuement. Il avait toujours réussi à m'apaiser, même quand j'étais au plus bas.

L'eau, pas tout à fait bleue et calme, les lents remous, les canards…Les canards, où vont les canards quand l'eau gèle ? Le lac se change en une grande étendue de glace en hiver, est-ce qu'ils restent ? C'était improbable, ils resteraient gelés pendant des mois. Ils étaient sûrement emmenés dans une sorte de refuge.

Soudain, une main ferme m'agrippa le poignet. Mon coeur rata un battement, et ma tête se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Les formes devinrent floues et mes sens se mêlèrent. Mon cerveau ne recevait plus d'oxygène, mais les battements de mon coeur résonnaient dans ma poitrine. Je me retournai. Percy.

Et d'un seul coup, je repris le contrôle de mon coeur, les tâches devenaient des formes et les sons parvenaient à mes oreilles. Mais, surtout, son parfum m'emplit les narines, comme envoûtant, l'ancre qui me retenait à se monde, me permettait de vivre et de respirer. Il avait toujours cette emprise sur moi dont je ne pouvais me défaire.

Je levai les yeux. Il était pâle, sa peau avait perdu son hâle habituel, ses yeux ternes n'étaient plus les émeraudes brillantes d'autrefois. D'énormes cernes pesaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air mal, très mal. Il ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, ne sachant quoi dire, avant de se décider et de fixer son regard dans le mien.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

Des bribes de conversations et des éclats de rires retentissaient dans le petit café. L'endroit était assez rempli, et je me sentais déplacé dans cette atmosphère, joyeuse et conviviale. Percy était assis en face de moi, et autant que j'essayais de m'en empêcher, je n'arrivais pas à me retentir de le regarder, en espérant (peu), qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Le voir à nouveau avait ramené à la surface une foulée d'émotions que j'avais cherché à enfouir pendant ces dernières semaines.

Il avait maigri, ses muscles fins autrefois distinguables en dessous de ses vêtements se noyaient dans son sweatshirt bleu marine. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire ébouriffés étaient décoiffés et ses yeux, ses yeux qui étaient si brillants, qui vous plongeaient dans un autre univers rien qu'en vous regardant étaient désormais ternes et fuyants. Sa peau quant à elle, était pâle, quasiment translucide et son teint se rapprochait plus du mien que de son hâle habituel. Sentant son regard sur moi, je ma hâtais de baisser le regard sur mes mains, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du serveur.

« Bonjour, dit-il, puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

Je levai les yeux, et ils rencontrèrent ceux de Percy, et sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues tandis qu'il détournait le regard. Il se décida à prendre la parole en premier.

« Je vais prendre, um, un mocha s'il vous plait »

Sa voix se brisa un peu sur la fin.

« Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait », dis-je, le regard toujours fixé sur mes mains.

J'avais toujours eu horreur du café. Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec nos deux commandes et repartit aussitôt. S'installa alors un silence pesant, seulement interrompu par les gorgées que nous prenions. Malgré le fait que la seule chose que j'aie envie de faire soit de sortir d'ici et de retourner à ma solitude emplie de pensées de Percy, je décidai de prendre les choses en mains.

« Est-ce que tu vas parler ou est-ce qu'on va juste boire du café ? »

Il releva brusquement la tête, comme tiré de ses pensées.

« Hm ?

J'ai dit, est-ce que tu vas parler ou est-ce qu'on va juste boire du café ? »

Il semblait enfin sortir de sa transe et bafouilla quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de finalement former une phrase, bien que peu compréhensible.

« Je…Le…J'ai aimé.

…Quoi ?

Le baiser. J'ai aimé le baiser. »

Vous savez, ce sentiment, l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein milieu du ventre, que les poumons se vident d'un coup, que l'oxygène peine à arriver au cerveau ? C'est ce que je ressentis.

Ce devait sûrement être un rêve, une de mes fantaisies. Je fermai les yeux. Quand je les rouvrirais, je serai dans mon lit, le décor, l'ambiance, l'odeur des viennoiseries et surtout Percy auront disparu et il ne restera que le vide et la noirceur de ma chambre.

«..Hm…Nico..? »

Je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était pas réel. Je sentis un contact léger sur ma main, qui m'envoya une décharge électrique. Ce n'était pas réel. Ou peut-être l'était-ce ? J'ouvrais un oeil après l'autre et me retrouvai face à un Percy, l'air déconcerté, et un peu perdu. Il avait les sourcils froncés et fixait nos doigts entremêlés. J'avais tant été préoccupé par mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué, et surtout je n'avais pas pensé à ce que Percy devait ressentir.

Il avait aimé…la baiser. Le baiser impulsif auquel je n'avais pas arrêté de penser depuis des mois. Avant lequel je lui avait dit que je l'aimais. Je regardai nos mains dont les formes correspondaient parfaitement. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à fuir. Je levai les yeux, nos regards se croisèrent. Il était venu ici et m'avait parlé, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, et maintenant…c'était à mon tour. Parce que pendant ces semaines, j'avais tout fait pour m'éloigner de Percy, mais c'était impossible: il était mon oxygène, le sang dans mes veines, et je ne pouvais ne pas penser à lui. Si je voulais que cela aboutisse à quelque chose, et oh, comment je le voulais, je devais faire des efforts.

Je renforçais la pression de mes doigts sur les siens afin d'attirer son attention.

« Tu sais… » Il releva la tête. « Ça fait des années que, um, que je… » Allez. « que je t'aime ».

C'était dehors.

« Et je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, des tas de conneries, comme partir après t'avoir embrassé sans me justifier et t'éviter pendant des semaines, mais…J'ai vraiment envie que.., que ça marche, et j'ai envie de travailler, de faire des efforts pour arriver à quelque chose, parce qu'au fond, je suis persuadé qu'il n'en sortira que du bon ».

J'avais tout déballé, les mots sortant de ma bouche à une vitesse incontrôlable. Je gardais la tête baissée, incapable de regarder Percy dans les yeux.

« Hey…, je suis désolé que tu aies dû endurer tout ça pendant des années »

« C'est de ma faute, je suis juste le gars qui a le béguin sur un mec qui a déjà une copine, et de toute façon, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance… » C'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu de ce que j'avais dit ? Je commençais à me sentir mal, l'air peinant à entrer dans mes poumons. Je devais partir.

« Mais…J'aimerais aussi. Qu'on tente quelque chose. »

Je relevai la tête.

« Alors… Tu voudrais qu'on… sorte ensemble ? »

Je fixai Percy pendant quelques secondes, hébété. Sortir ensemble… rien que de le mentionner me fit chauffer les joues comme une jeune fille pré-pubère.

« Messieurs, voici votre mocha et votre chocolat chaud. »

Je sursautai, lâchant la main de Percy. Le serveur avait un petit sourire au lèvre et déposa nos commandes lentement avant de partir. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais complètement fait abstraction du café et des clients. Je revins à mes esprits et fit face à Percy, sur le visage duquel l'anxiété avait disparu pour laisser place à une expression que je ne pouvais pas nommer, mais était un mélange de sérénité et… de douceur ?

« Non, enfin oui, mais non…J'aimerais qu'on fasse les choses lentement…Mais que ce ne soit quand même que nous deux, personne d'autre… »

Il sourit, le genre de sourire qui vous éblouissait en une seconde, qui vous réchauffait le coeur, qui vous faisait croire que le monde était en paix et qu'il n'y avait plus de guerres.

« Je pense pouvoir faire ça. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui. »

Je lui souris de mon sourire le plus brillant.

* * *

« Hey ! Tu ne voudrais pas me donner un coup de main ? » demandai-je en entrant dans le salon, les bras pleins de cartons.

« C'est toi qui emménage, pas moi. Et tu sais comment faire, tu as pratiquement vécu ici pendant un an » me répondit Nico, affalé dans le sofa, lisant un livre.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une année que Nico et moi avaient été dans ce café. Cette année avait été marquée par des doux après-midi d'automne, des heures dans des librairies, des soirées sur des plages du monde entiers, des ballades dans le Village et de tellement d'autres choses.

Évidemment, il y avait eu des disputes, mais elles me paraissent tellement pâles en comparaison de mes sentiments pour Nico…

« Tu ne devais pas aller rencontrer Annabeth pour un milkshake ? »

Sa voix me tira de mes pensées. Il était appuyé sur le cadre de la porte et souriait calmement. Il avait changé, en un an. Il avait pris du poids et sa peau avait perdu de sa pâleur. Il avait également coupé ses cheveux. De mon côté, j'avais regagné quelques muscles grâce à un entraînement régulier. Je m'approchai de lui.

« Oui, et je vais être en retard », lui dis-je

Il me prit les mains. « Tu devrais te dépêcher. »

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et je sentis son souffle sur la peau. Il me déposa des baisers dans le cou, sur les oreilles, sur le front le nez et les joues, avant de s'arrêter et de me regarder dans les yeux. Ses iris noirs me transperçaient.

« Je t'aime. »

Il m'embrassa.


End file.
